


Pas De Deux

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Fisting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Jasper helps Pearl with practice.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, there's gonna be TWO chapters? Yiga, what has gotten into you?

It's late at night when Jasper soundlessly slides open the heavy doors to Pearl's room. She pokes her head in first for a reason she can't think of, but she's glad she does; what she sees surprises her. 

In place of towering fountains and crystal-clear water, there are lacquered wooden floors and mirrors that span the length of the walls. A barre bisects each wall all the way around. In the far corner, a small, ancient-looking device with lots of buttons (Jasper thinks she’s heard it called a “seedee player”) sits unassumingly. None of these are the most interesting thing in the room, however. Reflected four different ways is Pearl, bone-white skin covered with a pale pink leotard, hips wreathed in a modest circle of fluttering chiffon. The music coming from the corner of the room is a soft piano melody, a swaying, whimsical waltz that echoes off the surfaces of the room. 

Pearl has one hand on the barre and the other stretched out in front of her, and her entire weight balances on the tip of one silvery-blue satin pointe shoe as she holds a graceful _arabesque._ The way her supporting leg is flexed shows off how her milky skin stretches over bone and muscle, dipping and hollowing into gentle valleys. Jasper watches the other deceptively delicate leg swing down to the tempo of the music, fixing itself perfectly in place like clockwork before Pearl leans forward and brings it perpendicular to her again. 

She can't help but stare. She knows about dancing, has seen Pearl fuse enough times. But it was always brief, never more than a few moments. Now, she holds the door and watches, gaze wandering from foot, to calf, to thigh and upward. She has held this body several times, and she has somehow never seen it as beautiful as this. Pearl is mid-stretch when she turns her head toward the mirror and spots a broad sienna shoulder wedged between the double doors, and it startles her enough to break her concentration. She gasps quietly and swivels around, the balls of both feet returning to the floor as she does, and huffs out a laugh. 

“Oh, it's just you,” Pearl says. Then she pauses, eyes narrowing playfully. “How long have you been watching me?” 

Jasper takes the opportunity to step into the room and let the doors slide and click shut behind her. “Only a minute or so,” She rumbles. “You…” She looks around, and then back at Pearl. “Doesn't your room normally have more...water or something?” 

“Normally, yes,” Pearl says, padding over to the music player to pause it. “About fifty years ago I used to frequent a ballet studio. I miss it every now and then.” 

“Ballet?” 

“Yes, it's a type of dance. They usually have stories that go with them. That song was from a ballet about a girl who turns into a swan.” Jasper looks even more confused. “A white bird,” Pearl explains.

“Why would somebody want to do that?” Jasper quirks her brow. Pearl crosses the room and takes Jasper’s large hands in hers, playing idly with them. Jasper’s fingers are calloused and sturdy where Pearl’s interlace with them, lily-pale and soft as the sky. Pearl rises on her toes and lifts her leg in _attitude derrière_. 

“An evil sorcerer cast a spell on her,” She continues. “She had no choice.” Both feet on the floor now and she tiptoes, practically floating in an unhurried _bourrée_ as she circles Jasper and leads her with one hand to follow her clockwise. Jasper turns with her, watching with golden eyes full of enchantment. 

They turn in the center of the room like a tin soldier and a doll on a music box. Pearl breaks away and takes a long stride into a graceful pirouette. 

Jasper has never felt the need to be pretty and delicate. She was ejected from the innards of the Earth bathed in magma, a warrior from the moment she opened her eyes. Her dance was destruction, always ending the same way: in a burst of glittering shards. Jasper imagined Pearl’s emergence as that of a first breath. Slow and beautiful, immediate elegance. As Jasper had known nothing but war, Pearl had at first known nothing but peace. 

“Yes,” She whispers. She isn't smiling anymore and Jasper suddenly feels her chest tighten. 

“I’m glad I got to see it,” Jasper says quickly. “Even if it was as a voyeur.” Pearl can't help but laugh at that. 

“You _would_ like that,” She teases. “But I'll bet you would have rathered it be something more private you walked in on.” Her grin is mischievous. Jasper can't argue with that, but she tries anyway. 

“I've seen every part of you,” She retorts softly. “If I wanted you to fuck yourself while I watched, I'd have no trouble just walking in and making it happen.” The words and the way they rumble from Jasper’s chest, breathed low and hot into her ear, makes parts of her begin to melt. 

“Vulgar,” She chides half-heartedly. 

Jasper’s lips press soundly against hers, fitting them together like they were born to be interlocked, and she takes in a deep breath through her nose and finds purchase in the curve of Jasper’s hip. She feels lighter than air. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Jasper sighs into the kiss, tracing her adoration with her tongue into Pearl’s waiting mouth. Her little treasure. She wants to get her hands and mouth on every single surface of her willowy, graceful body, bend her double and lave into the warm, sappy embrace of her core, unfold her like the petals of a dew-dotted flower. 

But mostly, Jasper just wants to fuck her. 

Pearl tilts her head and makes a soft noise of approval when their tongues make contact. Jasper’s lips are so much prettier than hers, she thinks, all full and plump in perfect contrast to the hard lines of her body, the sharp angle of her gem. She sucks the bottom one shyly between her own and feels something deep inside of her pulse with arousal when Jasper lets the _tiniest_ moan escape. 

“What happens to the swan girl?” Jasper whispers, grinning, and takes a handful of chiffon and ass. “Does a big, fierce tiger come to eat her?” It was a word Pearl had used to describe her before; a tiger. A big cat like Lion, Pearl had explained, but orange and with stripes like hers. When she saw the picture on Pearl's phone, her chest immediately puffed with pride. Yes, she was like a tiger. 

She presses her glimmering white canines into the unmarred jugular of her prey, just enough so that she feels it. Pearl's breath comes out shaking and tight and she closes her eyes. 

“You're distracting me from practice, Jasper,” She huffs with a laugh. She really doesn't care; it's only a pastime. She's had years to hone her craft. Jasper kisses wetly along the length of her jaw, seemingly undisturbed from her slow journey across the planes of her body. She sinks to one knee so their height difference is little less dramatic as her fingers creep over to the strap of the leotard and begin to slip it down over Pearl's shoulder, mouth following suit to caress the newly exposed skin. Pearl doesn't protest again, couldn't if she wanted to. She feels wild silver hair under her palm and loses herself in the gentle worship of Jasper’s kisses, pushes her chest out the minute it's exposed to beckon Jasper wordlessly against the little peak of her breast. Something like a purr seems to flutter from Jasper’s throat and vibrate right against Pearl’s flesh. When Pearl peeks one eye open, looking rather silly with her leotard half-peeled off her body, she sees Jasper’s shoulder working and follows the line of her arm down to where her hand is rubbing slow, delicious friction between her own legs through the cloth of her pants. It makes Pearl's stomach flip, to see Jasper getting off from this. She alone can do this to Jasper. And only Jasper can break her apart with her hands and mouth and build her back up again the same way. 

The last of Pearl's dress, the wispy skirt, pools around her ankles and she watches Jasper stand up. “You're right,” She says thoughtfully. “I _am_ distracting you.” She motions over to the barre and as Pearl turns to look where she's gestured to, she sees herself completely nude in one of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors. Slight of build, blushing teal in all the places Jasper wants to devour her, nothing remaining to cover her but the satin pointe shoes on her feet. “What was that called, what you were doing when I walked in? With your leg up?” 

“An...an _arabesque_?” Pearl says. It takes a second, but she catches on. “Here.” She walks over to the barre, still eyeing herself in the mirror before she catches Jasper’s enamoured stare and holds it as she _slowly_ raises her left leg and rests her foot on the length of wood. “Not quite an _arabesque._ Much more comfortable.” Pearl smiles invitingly and leans forward till her nose nearly touches her shin, bringing her arm _en haut._ She watches as Jasper comes over and kneels underneath her, like a genuflection, and she gasps audibly when she feels the familiar warmth of Jasper’s mouth trailing from her knee up to her inner thigh and further still, until she's pulsing with anticipation and she can feel Jasper’s breath against where she wants her the most. 

“My swan,” Jasper murmurs, possessiveness flickering at the edges of her voice. _Hers._ Then she seals her lips over those of Pearl’s soft cunt and plunges her tongue into the waiting depths. Pearl's right leg momentarily forgets how to support her weight and she wobbles a bit, overtaken with a wave of bliss. Her clit, small enough to be almost invisible beneath its hood, throbs under Jasper's tongue which comes up to draw circles against it. Jasper's looking at her warmly with beautiful golden eyes, encouraging. Nothing compares or has _ever_ compared to the sight of Pearl falling to pieces under her touch; not a single war victory, not a compliment from a Diamond, not the first time she saw the sun rise on Earth. When she hears and feels the breathy whimpers vibrating through Pearl's body and into Jasper's like an electrical current, nothing else matters. 

On the opposite end, Pearl thinks if she actually looks down at Jasper’s face between her legs, she'll spontaneously combust. Initially she had doubts about being able to come in this position, with too much focus on the slight pressure on her muscles, but she's almost positive she could be _hanging upside down_ with what Jasper is doing and still be able to orgasm. 

The tentative press of a fingertip inside of her has Pearl gasping and rocking her hips (or, as much as she can with her legs at a ninety degree angle). 

“Easy,” Jasper murmurs into her thigh. Pearl flexes her foot so the tension has somewhere to go instead but she's slowly rewarded with two-thirds worth of Jasper’s finger, and when Jasper rubs against her sweet spot inside and sucks at her clit, a loud whine leaps from her throat without her permission and she's _tensing_ and screwing her eyes shut and _oh oh oh that's good._

She isn't aware she's holding her breath until Jasper uses her free hand to rub at the top of her thigh, reminding her to let it out. Her body shudders on the exhale but her muscles still flex tight, an involuntary reaction. “Oh, _Jasper,_ ” She moans. Jasper answers in kind with a low hum against the flushed, glistening turquoise of her pussy and Pearl can see her head bobbing gently to keep up with the canting of her hips. 

Suddenly the finger rocking inside her is gone and she feels cool air where Jasper's mouth had been. She whimpers and Jasper shushes her soothingly. 

“Put your legs over my shoulders,” Jasper says. Pearl is panting and a bit discombobulated, still tingling in certain places, but she swings first her left leg, then the right over Jasper's broad shoulders. “Hold onto me,” is the next instruction. Pearl wraps her arms around Jasper's head and then, before she has a chance to realize what's happening, she's being lifted up and pushed against the mirror. Jasper can't use her fingers the way she wants but her mouth works overtime as she hugs Pearl's bottom close with strong arms and just _devours_ her. Pearl can see herself out of the corner of her eye in the mirror, hair mussed and cheeks blooming a shade of blotchy azure. She tangles her fingers in the thick cascade of Jasper's hair and cries out through tightly-clenched teeth. 

There are so many things Jasper wants to say to her: how hot she is like this, how good she tastes, how she's gushing like a faucet right against her tongue, but Jasper knows better than to talk with her mouth full. Pearl's unbidden moans climb up the scale, short and choppy and unmistakably pleasured. 

“Jasper!” She squeals. “Jasper, I'm so close, I'm going to come like this--make me come, _stars_ Jasper--" Her babbling cuts out into dead air and Jasper works the flat of her tongue against her aching clit until seconds later Pearl's voice returns in a blissful sob, abrupt and intense. Her toes curl as much as they can inside of the misty blue slippers and her back bows away from its reflection, and she rides out a _euphoric_ orgasm until she has nothing left to give and Jasper lowers her to the floor carefully. Somewhere that isn't fuzzy and clouded with tantric bliss, she feels Jasper's shoulders slip out from beneath her and her legs sprawl out against the blessedly chilly wood flooring. Panting and still very much dazed, she starts to laugh. Not hard; a quiet breathy sound. 

“What?” Jasper asks with a grin, crawling over top of her and attacking her face with kiss after kiss. “Was that good or something? I couldn't tell. You were only putting dents in my back with those silly shoes of yours.” 

“Hey, now,” Pearl retorts tiredly. “I've put much more than _dents_ in a few gems with these shoes.” She wiggles one for emphasis. 

_It’s like we've been together for millenia,_ Pearl thinks. This domesticism is quite new, but she loves it, and she knows Jasper does, too. She can see it in the way her lopsided grin pushes up her cheek, bending the stripe that runs over it. It's a real smile, _Jasper_ in every way. 

“You never did tell me what happens to the swan girl,” Jasper murmurs, her wild, voluminous hair falling like a curtain around their heads. A stray bit of it tickles Pearl’s nose. 

“Odette,” Pearl says dreamily. “Her name is Odette. And no, she doesn't get eaten by a tiger.” She tries to keep from snickering at the thin euphemism she conjures in her head. She yawns and rolls over onto her side between Jasper's arms. “I guess you'll have to find out tomorrow.” 

Jasper makes a sputtering noise. “You're not going to sleep on the hard floor, right? Naked?” Pearl is unruffled. She sighs deeply and shrugs her shoulders. 

“I might.” 

“No,” Jasper scoops her up with ease. “Come on. Shift your clothes back on and I'll take you to bed.” 

“You care about me, don’t you?” Pearl mumbles accusingly, resting her head on Jasper's shoulder and mustering a bit of energy to phase back a comfy shirt and pajama shorts. 

“Oh, shush.” 


	2. Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jasker for the lighthouse room idea!

Jasper really would not like to admit that she had gone back to her room in the lighthouse, set Pearl down in the nest of blankets on the floor, and immediately stuck her hand between her legs. She would like to say she has more self-control than that. But, alas, here she is. 

The lighthouse room is warm during the summer, but the briny sea breeze blowing calmly in through one open window feels nice against Jasper’s sweaty skin. She reaches for a discarded hair elastic that happens to be lying on the floor like much other things in the room (Jasper has never prided herself in being tidy, but she never really needed to be) and sweeps up as much of her thick mane as possible, sighing heavily. The air is cool against the nape of her neck. 

Pearl is out cold already, regardless of the fact that sleep is not something she actually needs, and Jasper glances over at her for good measure before ridding herself of her maroon jumpsuit with a glittering pulse of light. For the time she's spent on this planet, she still prefers to wear it, even if the yellow diamond in the center had been replaced with a pink one. Human clothes confuse her. 

She had avoided asking Pearl to reciprocate and get her off due to some form of embarrassment that she's still confused about, but as she leans her back against the copious amounts of pillows, watching Pearl's placid face and the way her slim chest rises and falls beneath the loose t-shirt. Her hair is still messy in the back from where she'd been pressed up against the mirror. A primal part of Jasper's psyche tells her that on the battlefield, such vulnerability should be taken advantage of. The thought, however fleeting, revolts her. _Not my Pearl._ It almost stops her hand from moving between her legs, but when Pearl shifts in her sleep and the blanket falls away so her thigh is visible Jasper soon forgets about the ugly memories in favor of making new ones in the shape of Pearl's gorgeous body, her porcelain skin. 

Jasper spends a moment just touching herself without real intent, her fingers gliding slowly over the thick, glossy folds of her labia, dipping down into her core, tracing over her impressive clit and making the rounds again in a leisurely pattern. All the while her eyes travel over Pearl's face, as if trying to write its details into her mind so when she closes her eyes she can still make them out. 

One of her hands comes up and thumbs over her nipple, and at the same time her opposite hand mirrors the action against her clit. Electricity sparks between both touches, coupling somewhere in her stomach. Jasper’s hands are far too big, too ruddy to be Pearl's. But she imagines it anyway. Her slender little fingers, stroking everywhere she needs them, cresting over her clit to stoke the fire that smolders in every nerve and alights at her touch. 

Her breathing is labored, the only sound in the serene low-light of the room. She brings her other hand to her lips and bites gently on her closed fist when a moan slips out, soft and sighing. Her mind wanders, visualizing as best it can what lies underneath the fabric of Pearl's clothes. Sweet, soft breasts, the line of her pelvis where it dips to form the cleft of her pubic mound, where Jasper would open her legs like double doors and rub against her with her own slit until they reach mutual, mind-blowing climax. 

Her self-preservation withers. 

She scoots closer to Pearl, making the ancient wooden floorboards creak underneath the layers of quilts, and leans down to kiss her awake. Pearl makes a little sound and opens her eyes, lips moving to press against Jasper's as if by muscle memory. She smiles sleepily and draws back to look at the larger gem. 

“What're you doing?” She mumbles, and Jasper's heart actually hurts from how adorable she is, the oversized t-shirt slipping from one delicate shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded. Her gem twinkles with the reflection of the fairy lights that decorate the defunct beacon in the center of the room. 

“Come here and touch me before I fucking explode,” Jasper actually _whines_ , uncharacteristically needy in a way that makes her cringe inside. Pearl stifles a laugh. 

“I'm so comfy right here, though,” She says, hugging a squishy blue pillow to her chest. “Come sit on my face so I don't have to move.” Jasper wastes no time in doing exactly that. Any lingering embarrassment she'd felt is gone as soon as it came, washed away by Pearl’s dulcet tones and willingness to give her exactly what she needs. Jasper has always been good at obeying direct orders, but never had she desired to carry one out as desperately as she does now. 

“Oh, Jasper, sweetheart,” Pearl coos, dragging her thumb right over the reddened swell of Jasper's large clit, nestled in between plump lips. Jasper is literally dripping, slick clinging to the inside of her thigh, and she jolts and shudders at the fleeting touch. “Look how worked up you are! I didn't even realize, poor thing. Why didn't you tell me?” Jasper furrows her brow and looks away sheepishly. 

“I didn't want to ask you to do anything,” 

“Jasper, it's okay to ask for things.” Pearl is a little surprised at her sensitivity at this particular subject, seeing as how she had no problem ordering her subordinates around back when she was working under Yellow Diamond, but this is far different. “You never have to be afraid to ask me if you want something, but I'll try better to notice when you do, too.” 

Jasper nods, still not making eye contact. 

“Now, come a little closer so I can take care of you,” Pearl whispers. Jasper shifts forward on her knees. Added to the running list of things Jasper won’t admit to is the way that honeyed tone of voice gives her goosebumps, ties her stomach in knots. The dull throb of arousal in her pussy when Pearl's tongue licks a wide stripe up its length is _heavenly_ , and as much as Pearl loves to tease, she can't starve Jasper of what she wants right now, not when she's physically shaking with the need to release. Pearl pets at her thigh to soothe her trembling and Jasper rocks her hips against the wet velvet heat of Pearl's mouth on her, against her little tongue where it spreads her open and darts around and around her clit. But it isn't enough. 

“Y-your,” Jasper moans, “Your fingers, Pearl, I need--" 

“Okay, sweet girl, lie back for me,” Pearl says softly, and Jasper pulls away, climbing off of Pearl, and mourns the loss of her wonderful mouth as she lays flat on her back. 

“So wet,” Pearl says. _Yes, I know, now fuck me,_ Jasper thinks. The floorboards complain under Pearl's knees when she leans forward and gazes at Jasper's face while she slips two fingers, as thick as just one of Jasper's, inside the enveloping warmth of her cunt. A placated moan fills her ears and she buries her fingers as deep as they'll go, rubs the silky-wet walls inside. She catches the tilt of Jasper's chin as her head falls back against the pillow. 

“Oh, _fuuuuck_ ,” Jasper groans. The blanket is twisted in one of her hands. 

Pearl moves her fingers in that special way that fits perfectly against the contours Jasper's body, the way that makes her toes curl and her teeth clench so hard she feels them start to creak. “More,” Jasper begs through a tightly welded lockjaw. Pearl hushes her with a hand on her stomach, rubbing circles over the shallow divots of her abdominal muscles. 

“Okay, okay,” She whispers. She spends just a little longer scissoring her slim fingers to get Jasper used to the feeling and lets her index finger slip in alongside the other two. They bully their way up to the third knuckle inside of her and Jasper clenches down on them without even realizing she's doing it, panting shallowly as they pump into her. Pearl is watching her with sultry, lust-filled blue eyes when she lifts her head off the pillow and looks down to see her. 

Pearl's other hand becomes occupied with petting at Jasper's clit. The breeze wafting into the lighthouse does nothing for their shared heat anymore; everything is warm and humid and sweat-soaked. _So much for my nap,_ Pearl thinks, but she wouldn't miss this for the world. She loves to make Jasper feel good, adores filling her body with unbridled pleasure until she overflows with it. Knowing that _she’s_ the one making her feel this good, the one making her writhe and cry out to the ceiling. Almost on cue, Jasper tosses her head to the side and then back again, the loose silver hair from her messy bun falling into her eyes, and lets loose a guttural, growling moan. Pearl thinks she might be coming for a moment, but no-- it's sheer frustration. 

“Can you take all five?” Pearl asks sweetly, and Jasper sobs. 

“Fucking stars, _please._ ” 

“Be good and relax for me, okay? And tell me if it starts to hurt,” Pearl says. Jasper nods quickly and she feels the stretch of Pearl's hand retreat entirely before returning in the unmistakable shape of a closed fist, very gently pushing inside of her. Pearl's movements are shallow for now, letting Jasper adjust to almost all of her hand; the hand that had held sabres and soothed corrupted soldiers with gentle reassurance, the same hand that is now a quarter of the way buried inside of her. The attention to her clit returns, too, little circular caresses, acute but gentle. Jasper is groaning long and deep and loud like an animal, like a _tiger_ , her whole big beautiful body seizing involuntarily around Pearl's blessed hand. Pearl takes a breath in and then she's right where Jasper wants her. 

The world behind Jasper's eyelids is pulsating with color and she thinks, no, she knows she's going to _come her fucking brains out_ any moment. She hears Pearl's soft noises of encouragement, synchronized with the plunge of her fist and interlaced with her desperate chant of _fuck me fuck me fuck me._ Her upper body twists when Pearl's knuckles skim against _that_ spot and the piano-wire tautness in her core just snaps, just like that, sending her cursing and screaming right over the edge in a matter of seconds. Her eyes roll. Pearl catches that as she's rocking her fist, the whites of her eyes and the rapid flutter of her dark lashes, and she curses under her breath in awe. 

“Let it out,” She whispers, not expecting Jasper to hear her and knowing that Jasper has every intention of “letting it out” anyway. Her movements slow, and her thumb alone works Jasper through the throes of her climax. Jasper is shuddering and trembling and _whimpering_ and then everything starts to wind down, syrupy and dreamlike, as Pearl gradually slips her fist from the soaking wet glove that had encased it. The widest part makes Jasper jolt on the way out. 

“Fucking shit,” Jasper sighs. Her limbs are like jelly as she sags with relief, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. “Fucking stars, Pearl.” Pearl still makes a face at the coarse language but it's brief. She crawls over next to Jasper and, begrudgingly, wipes her hand on a far corner of one of the blankets. 

“Okay?” She asks softly. 

“Yeah,” Is all Jasper can muster. She rolls over onto her side and pulls Pearl down to hold her in her huge enveloping arms like a child would hold her favorite stuffed animal. She’s hot and sticky and all of the mess combined is a little too much for Pearl at this point but Jasper's contentedness makes up for it in leaps and bounds. 

“Can I sleep now?” Pearl mumbles into the quiet of the lighthouse. 

A snore is her answer. _Well, it's good to see that she's taking Earth notes,_ Pearl thinks before she slips off into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
